I never thought i'd get hit by this lovebug again
by xxjoenickevinjoexx
Summary: this is my one shot / music story for lovebug by the jonas brothers


**I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again.**

I'm sitting here, alone. Drinking my soda, alone. Not knowing anyone at this gathering, just me, myself and I, just wishing she could be my girl.

**Called her for the first time yesterday**

**Finally found the missing part of me**

**I felt so close but you were far away**

**Left me without anything to say.**

I decided to do it. I walked into the other room, and got out my Samsung. I was nervous, a whole lot. When I heard her voice say hello, it filled the empty spaces inside me. I couldn't say a word. Just her voice makes me tremble. It was as if she was right in front of me, saying hello. Took me a few seconds to realize that she was so far away.

**Now I'm speechless, over the edge**

**I'm just breathless**

**I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again**

**Hopeless, head over heels, in the moment**

**I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again.**

I was so embarrassed. I just walked back to the exact spot I was previously in, watching the crowd. I don't even know why I was here. Jonny said I should try it, to meet new people. Like anyone would talk to me. That's why I'm covered in Pepsi. Casey Johnston dumped it all over me when I didn't even say a word to her, I just looked at her. So, sitting here I realized, I should just leave. I'm walking through the front doorway when I see Dream Girl. She is about to walk through the door, when I happened to be in front of her. She accidentally bumps me, and politely says excuse me, while still looking at her cell phone. I manage to say "sorry" and move out of her way. I look back at her as she walks in, but she is already talking to her friends about the latest gossip. I look at the ground, while walking, alone, to my house.

**I can't get your smile out of my mind**

**I think about your eyes all the time**

**You're beautiful, but you don't even try**

**Modesty is just so hard to find.**

That smile she shot to her text message was just a masterpiece. Just beautiful, and bright. Her eyes were a warm brown, making me weak to my knees. Walking through my own front door, I think about her, and smile. My family just ignores me, knowing that it is late, and that I should have been home. I'm guessing they're annoyed. But I don't care, as long as Dream Girl is on my mind. Days passed by, and I would see her in her usual spot at school, right next to room 3103 and the water fountain, talking to her friends. But today is her birthday, February 21st, and it's a beautiful day, but Dream Girl is miserable. Dream Girl has red puffy eyes from crying, and looks devastated. I just wanted to go to Dream Girl and say, "I'm here for you. Everything will be okay. As long as you're with me." But I couldn't. Dream Girl doesn't know me, but I seem to know her so well. As she walks to her next class, she's walking alone. Hmm, something I knew so well, being alone. I decided to be a man and go up to her.  
This is it.

**Kissed her for the first time yesterday**

**Everything I wished that it would be**

**Suddenly I forgot how to speak**

**Hopeless, breathless**

**Baby can't you see?**

I walked up to her and simply said, "Do you need some company?" She looked at me in a way that I only would dream about. Her eyes gave away everything. The warmth of it gave me chills, yet made me very excited inside. She finally noticed me, and I actually talked to her. She nodded her head, and we walked outside, not caring about anything or anyone. We sat on the bench, and she just looked at me and said, "I finally found you." I couldn't believe it. Found me? So does this mean she actually did know I existed? I was too confused to say anything, when she spoke again. "You're Dream Boy." She smiled when she said this. Me, being Dream Boy? I was speechless, at what she just said. I just sat there, looking at her, slightly smiling, but in deep thought. I was just overwhelmed. I finally managed to get out, "Your Dream Girl." She leaned in, and we kissed. It really was everything that I had dreamt and wished about. Dream Girl knowing me; Dream Girl talking to me; Dream Girl kissing me. I just took her hand and said, "This is all but a dream." At this moment everything except her melted away, as if we were now in a white room, just the two of us. Everything disappeared, as if we were the only two on earth. We leaned in to each other, and kissed again. We kissed and kissed, wanting to know more about one another. The kissing was our way of getting to know each other, I thought, because by now we were in full lip lock, with things getting intense. I was so lost in her world, as she was in mine. Alas we found each other; a moment we had both only dreamt about. We were so into each other that we fell on the ground. To us, it was more like falling in love. I was amazed that this was happening. It was so unbelievable, that I stopped and looked at her. Right now, she just looked at me and said, "Dreams are not reality," and disappeared. I ran and ran in a straight direction, no end to this room. I was devastated, mad, and in tears. My one chance and Dream Girl is gone. I punched the wall, causing my knuckles to bleed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- - - - I got out of my dream realizing that I was sitting in the same spot on the couch at the same party at the same night at the same house. I looked at my knuckles, thinking they'd be bloody, but they weren't. Dreams can be so powerful, as if reality. I just sat there, going over everything I had just dreamt about. Dream Girl, white room, and blood. I wanted this all to be real: me with Dream Girl and Dream Girl with me. I thought to myself, "She will be mine one day," trying to give myself a confidence boost, which didn't work. I glumly looked down and headed for the door, when I bumped into Dream Girl.

**I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again.**


End file.
